Red Rose
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Ruby Rose's Arrest.


Hey Guys! Here's the final Preview of the four. Just extra information, the order is Ruby's Preview, Weiss' Preview, Blake's Preview, and finally Yang's Preview.

Onto the Story!

Red Rose

* * *

 _ **AKA: Ruby Rose**_

* * *

"So are we in the area?" Ruby Rose looked at the armored facility, then at the four people surrounding her.

"Yep." Pyrrha Nikos said, smiling.

"I can't wait to get the upgrades!" Nora Valkyrie cheered before being pushed down by Lie Ren.

"Nora, we are being hunted down as criminals." Lie Ren said. "No cheering until we actually get the upgrades."

"Okay."

"So we all know the plan right?" Jaune said. "Ruby distracts with Nora, Ren and Pyrrha will go in, and I stay behind for recon."

"And because you can't really fight these kinds of fights." Ruby added.

"Hey!"

* * *

 _ **Age: 15**_

 _ **Height: 5'2" (1.57 meters)**_

* * *

The guards hadn't even known what hit them before their faces were slammed into the ground because of the falling girls. Nora and Ruby readied their weapons as other guards noticed their unconscious comrades and ran to help.

Crescent Rose gleamed in the moonlight along with Magnhild.

Both weapons swung with great speed and sent the closest guards back, knocking them over like bowling pins.

"Strike!" Nora shouted.

Ruby swung Crescent Rose again, and the scythe slammed into the guard she had failed to hit before.

"I got a spare." Ruby replied.

While the guards were struggling to get up, Pyrrha and Ren jumped down from the hiding spots and ran past the two girls into the facility.

"Stop them-" the guard didn't finish before he was sent flying by Magnhild.

* * *

 _ **Semblance: Speed**_

* * *

The hooded girl constantly moved ahead of the guards with a smile and changed her Scythe into a sniper gun.

She fired at the guards, causing them to jump back. The black haired girl flew forward and, in a quick switch of weapons, swung more guards into nearby walls.

"Try and hit a little bit-" Nora was cut off by an explosion inside the building.

"What was that?!" Ruby froze to look at the burning building. Then she remembered...

Ren and Pyrrha had run into that building.

"Ruby!" The Black Haired girl ran into the building.

* * *

 _ **Threat Level: XD**_

 _ **Notes: Ruby Rose is the younger sister of Yang Xiao Long and the daughter of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long. While working alone most of the time, she sometimes teams up with Yang Xiao Long and Team JNPR. The two people that she usually runs into conflict are Roman Torckwick and Neopolitan. Her nickname used by Neopolitan and Roman is "Red" or "Little Red".**_

* * *

"Pyrrha! Ren!" Ruby flew through the building knocking guards out of the way, looking for the two members of JNPR.

A wall suddenly appeared in front of Ruby and caused her to stop... and then get slammed into the illusion.

A pink and brown haired girl behind Ruby smiled.

"Why you!" Ruby fired shots at her, but the girl simply smiled and dodged the bullets while moving closer. Once she was close enough, the pink haired girl swung and slammed Ruby into a non burning wall.

{ _So Little Red,_ } Neo typed on her scroll. { _Will you give up so this is easier?_ }

Ruby fired.

* * *

 _ **To Defeat: While her weapon, Crescent Rose, is formidable either from a distance or up close, it takes a range of one to two minutes to switch forms. Ruby is also not able to tell illusions from reality like many people. Also, her impulsiveness leads to many issues that could have been avoided if she had stopped to think.**_

* * *

 _They left me..._ Ruby thought to herself as Neopolitan dragged her to the criminal drop off. The girl smiled remembering when she had been brought out an all of JNPR was gone.

"Ah Neo." Roman Torchwick walked up to the smaller girl. "You found another one?"

{ _Yes_ } Neo typed her reply quickly.

"That's great." Roman smirked.

Without a second glance, Neo threw Ruby into the transport container.

{ _Enjoy your trip-_ }

"Red." Roman finished the sentence before slamming the door on the girl.

* * *

And that's the final preview! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!

Note:

XD is short for "Extremely Deadly". Instead of the other three who were "Super Lethal" (SL), Ruby is more dangerous.


End file.
